Prueba de sensibilidad
by Sabaku no Akai Hana
Summary: NaruxSai la historia es muy bonita, pero yo soy pésima para escribir resúmenes... Léanla, por fa...


**Longshot de Naruto. Quien no me pertenece ni nada parecido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prueba de sensibilidad.<strong>

El equipo 7, se encontraba en una misión de rango D, algo muy pequeño sin importancia, y eso había despertado las quejas de Naruto. Todo el camino hacía la aldea de Los Lirios Sakura, el capitán Yamato y Sai, habían tenido que aguantar al ninja ir al mismo punto una y otra vez.

- No es justo, ttebayo, que nos hagan ir en una misión tan pequeña, ttebayo, que no significa nada comparada con las misiones anteriores, ttebayo, que no representa el calibre, ttebayo, la calidad, ttebayo, la fuerza de nosotros ttebayo, que no es…

- Ya Naruto – dijo una Kunoichi de pelo rosa un tanto cansada – No querrás que el capitán Yamato te haga la cara ¿Verdad? – Y rebuscó algo en su chaleco - ¿O prefieres que te haga cosquillas de nuevo?-

_Flashback…_

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo con esas plumas? – Preguntó un muy curioso rubio a la ninja médico.

- Estoy intentando hacer una nueva píldora-soldado, una más efectiva, una que nos llene de más vitalidad, una que… - y Sakura llevó un dedo a su barbilla para pensar un nuevo adjetivo para su famosa poción... Digo píldora.

- Una menos asquerosa- Dijo Naruto triunfal.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Sakura con una venita en su frente – Ahora verás – Y sacó una de las plumas mas largas que tenía en su bolsa y le hizo cosquillas a Naruto hasta que éste lloró de la risa, y tuvo que suplicarle a la Kunoichi que se detuviera.

_Fin del Flashback_

Se hizo el silencio con las amenazas de Sakura y por fin llegaron a la hermosa aldea de Los Lirios. Por obvias razones eran estas encantadoras y aromáticas flores, las que le daban el nombre a este lugar. La vista era hermosa, lirios de todos los colores cubrían las llanuras aledañas hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a llegar, y por lo que contaban los aldeanos hasta más allá del horizonte. Era en una palabra: Embelesante.

Por esa razón, por la atrayente vista, el cansancio y la espera de recibir órdenes por parte del Señor Feudal de esta tierra, ninguno de los tres ninjas se había dado cuenta de que Sai, su más nuevo compañero, estaba completamente perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-..i …ai…OOOYYEEE Sai, ¿No opinas lo mismo? – Preguntó el ninja número uno sorprendiendo a la gente.

- Perdóname Naruto, no estaba prestando atención – Dijo el joven pálido y con una de sus famosas sonrisas.

- Sí, nos damos cuenta – aseguró el líder del escuadrón – Naruto decía que es una lástima que Kakashi Sensei no pudiera estar con nosotros el día de hoy, pero entendemos todos el por qué de su ausencia.

Siguieron avanzando por el único camino disponible hasta que llegaron a la plaza de la aldea, en donde eran esperados por dos carrozas muy elegantes. Sakura y Yamato al ser los primeros en llegar subieron a la primera de las carrozas. Sai, que se había quedado un poco atrás al recibir las flores que unos niños del lugar le obsequiaban, y Naruto, que se había quedado esperando a su inexpresivo compañero, debieron abordar la segunda carroza.

- Oye Sai ¿Qué era en lo que pensabas hace un rato? Estabas súper distraído –Preguntó Naruto acercando su rostro al de Sai para hacer más discreta la conversación.

- En que no tengo ni idea que son las "Cosquillas" – Dijo Sai con su inquietante sinceridad.

- No me sorprende, hace unos meses me habría sorprendido pero ahora no.

- ¿Me lo explicarías? – dijo Sai acercado más su rostro haciendo que su rubio compañero se sintiera un poco incómodo.

- Pues que hace unos meses cada cosa que hacías me sorprendía ¿Cómo era posible que vivieras 16 años sin probar el Ramen? O ¿Qué jamás hayas celebrado tu cumpleaños? Pero ahora que te conozco un poco más y sé de donde vienes, creo que entiendo el por qué de muchas cosas – Contestó con una sonrisa muy zorruna.

- No eso no –Dijo Sai- Explícame que son las cosquillas – dijo. Y a Naruto se le antojo que se lo estaba ordenando.

- Luego te lo explico, ahora a recibir las órdenes del Señor Feudal – Contestó Naruto, mientras Sai se percataba de que la carroza se detenía lentamente.

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo 7 bajaron lentamente para ser recibidos en un enorme palacio rodeado de más lirios.

El Señor Feudal le explicó al usuario Suiton lo que debían hacer y Yamato entendió que ese trabajo únicamente requería de la fuerza sobrenatural de Sakura y de sus Jutsus Mokuton y Suiton, pues debían mover unas piedras pesadas y reubicar a una familia de castores separando el río por medio de árboles, pues lo curiosos animalitos estaban desviando el agua del rio y la aldea se estaba quedando sin el preciado líquido. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Naruto.

Un frío corrientanzo subió por la espalda del Capitán. Si Naruto se había estado quejando todo el camino, los enteros seis días de recorrido, debido a lo pequeña de la misión; al saber que su asistencia era meramente por ser del equipo 7 y porque la Hokage simplemente ya no se lo aguantaba, las quejas serian aún peor.

- Sai – llamó a un lado al habilidoso ninja – necesito que distraigas a Naruto, la misión solo requerirá las capacidades de Sakura y mías, por ende ustedes deben permanecer aquí, no debemos decírselo a Naruto, no creo que intervenga con la misión. Pero creo que sus quejas me van a volver loco- dijo sonriendo y cubriéndose en un gracioso ademán los oídos.

- Hai Yamato taichō – y seguidamente sonrió con una de esas sonrisas reales que hasta hace poco lograba sacar.

- Bueno – dijo Yamato mirando con complicidad a Sakura y a Sai – Voy a repartir las actividades que debemos realizar para que la misión sea un éxito. Sakura y yo iremos a la montaña a realizar las labores de reubicación y división de río y Naruto y Sai se quedarán acá patrullando la aldea, como es un trabajo un poco largo y la represa de los castores está un poco retirada de la aldea, el viaje será de dos días de ida y dos días de vuelta, calculo que lo que debemos realizar en la montaña nos tomará otros dos o tres días.

- Espera un momento, Yamato taichō, ¿Eso quiere decir que Sai y yo no haremos nada de nada en seis o siete días? – preguntó Naruto subiendo un poco la voz.

Dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía Sakura le dijo muy calmada a Naruto y casi como en un susurro para que ningún otro miembro del equipo pudiera escucharla – Estar en la Aldea ES al trabajo más importante de todos.- Dijo sonriente.

- No te creo Sakura-chan.

- Naruto ¿En donde está la gente que debemos proteger?

- En la aldea.

- Y ¿En donde está el Señor Feudal, la persona más importante?

- En la aldea

-¿Entonces tu prefieres ir a la montaña y cuidar castores a cuidar a la gente y al Señor Feudal?

- Noooooo. Acabo de comprender que ustedes tienen el trabajo más bobo, mientras yo tengo el más genial de los trabajos. Dijo Naruto sonriente - ¿Verdad Sai?

- Hai – dijo este sin terminar de entender que acababa de suceder.

El capitán Yamato y la ninja médico emprendieron la marcha hacía la misión asignada, y el rubio escandaloso y el pálido ANBU pasearon por la aldea recibiendo lirios y ramos hermosos de los niños que alegre y curiosamente se acercaban a ellos. Sai retomó la conversación de la carroza.

- ¿Qué son las cosquillas? ¿Me lo dirás ahora? – Preguntó con la cara más tierna que encontró.

- No. No sé como explicarte y además ya anocheció, no me di cuenta en que momento. Regresemos al lugar donde nos hospedamos y continuamos esta conversación en la mañana. – Dijo Naruto sonriente mientras halaba a Sai de un brazo en dirección a la casa del Señor Feudal.

Al llegar los recibieron con unas noticias un poco perturbadoras, como pensaron que enviarían solo a uno o dos ninjas, se había preparado únicamente un cuarto, así que ellos deberían compartirlo. Al pelinegro no le incomodó en absoluto, sabía lo que era dormir en ciertas condiciones y con tener un futón limpio y un techo sobre su cabeza estaba más que cómodo. Naruto, por otro lado estaba un poco molesto con la noticia, no es que no apreciara a su nuevo _nakamada_, pero dormir con él era más de lo necesario.

- Buenas noches Naruto – Dijo un muy adormilado Sai a su compañero de cuarto.

- Si como sea, ya duérmete. – Contestó un mal humorado Rubio.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, Sai no dejaba de dar vueltas en su futón. Quería saber YA lo que eras las coquillas. Pero ¿Por qué? Nunca antes había tenido tanta necesidad por saber algo, pero recordando las palabras de la pelirrosa, creyó encontrar la respuesta a su tan creciente curiosidad. Con esa palabra ella había hecho que Naruto guardara silencio. Con el temor a ese pequeño conjunto de sílabas el rubio había dejado de abrir su maravillosa boca y de pronunciar queja tras queja… _Maravillosa ¿de cuándo acá la boca de Naruto le parecía maravillosa?_

- Cos – qui – llas – Repetía Sai con un ritmo cadencial, dibujando las sílabas en el aire y separándolas a su antojo – Cooos- quiii- llasss – Decía por momentos, alargando un poco más las sílabas, cosa que empezó a molestar a Naruto que había sido despertado por la dulce voz de su amigo.

- Ya déjalo Sai – dijo un poco adormilado – Mañana debemos madrugar, te lo ruego ya déjalo.

- No puedo. No sé que son, pero de verdad quiero saber.

- Bueno – Dijo Naruto sentándose en su futón – Las cosquillas es algo que tu sientes, como un ligero hormigueo, en el cuerpo, o en una parte de él cuando algo o alguien te roza suavemente. – dijo el rubio con un dedo levantado en el aire, creyendo que su respuesta bastaría.

- Hazlo. Rózame, hazme cosquillas. – Suplicó.

- No.

- Por favor, nunca me han hecho cosquillas, quiero saber que se siente, por favor. Y haré lo que me pidas.

- ¡No!

- Naruto, lo que sea que me pidas, lo que sea.

- Está bien. – dijo un no muy convencido zorrito. – Pero porque tú insististe, por nada más.

Naruto se levantó de su futón y estiró sus manos hacia su compañero, la escena no podría haber sido más graciosa. Las manos del rubio, más que hacer cosquillas parecía que se disponían a estrangular a Sai, pero a él no le importó. Tampoco le importó las manos frías de Naruto que se metieron debajo de sus ropas. Se posaron a sus costados y recorrieron suavemente sus costillas. _"Está tibio"_ fue el pensamiento que pasó como un rayo por la mente de Naruto.

- No siento nada raro, excepto que estás muy frío – Comentó Sai con una de esas sonrisas que le gustaban tanto a Naruto, por saberlas reales.

- Lo… lo siento Sai – Dijo retirando sus manos.

- Naruto, no saques tus manos. Se siente… bien – Aseguró Sai colocando las manos del rubio de nuevo bajo sus ropas y con la mirada clavada en el suelo – Se siente muy bien. Pero no en donde tienes las manos, no en donde me estás "Rozando" – Se quedó un rato pensativo, pues al primer contacto de esas frías manos no se había percatado de ello ya que era algo muy leve – Aquí. Aquí es donde siento "algo"- Y una de las manos de Naruto fue llevada el costado del delgado abdomen de Sai hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo.

La mano derecha de Naruto rozaba el cinto del pantalón del ninja que tenía enfrente. El rubio no supo como reaccionar excepto retirando su mano de allí, lo que obligó a Sai a sonreír de manera descarada, atrevida, _sensual. "No, no puedo pensar que esa sonrisa sea sensual, no en él" _ Fue lo que se propuso a pensar Naruto.

- Bueno – Dijo Naruto sacando las manos – dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera, y siendo que sentiste algo, vas a tener que cumplir con eso. Mañana quiero estar solo. No quiero que te acerques a mi ¿Entendiste?

- Pe… pero dormimos juntos, me refiero a en el mismo cuarto ¿En dónde quieres que duerma entonces? – Preguntó Sai un poco tímido por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

- No seas tonto. En la noche dormimos aquí, pero durante el día, tienes prohibido acercarte a mi ¿Vale?

- Hai, Naruto. – Y diciendo esto se recostó sobre su futón, cerró sus lindos ojos negros y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Naruto despertó y pensó en lo incómodo que sería encontrarse con el rostro de Sai, se sorprendió cuando en vez de la blanca tez de su _nakamada_, se encontró con un futón vacío y perfectamente doblado con una pequeña nota en el centro que decía: "Como la mañana es parte del día, hice todo lo posible para levantarme antes, para que no tuvieras que verme. PD: Gracias por hacerme cosquillas anoche. Sai"

Cuando los ojos azules terminaron de leer la nota se ruborizaron unas mejillas con marcas zorrunas. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sai a hablar tan tranquilamente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Pero Naruto debía reconocer que su gesto de "Dejarlo sólo todo el día" le había gustado mucho.

El rubio ninja se sentía muy extraño, pero esa no era la razón principal de querer estar completamente solo. Naruto se recostó sobre las ramas de un árbol cerca de un pequeño brazo del río que su capitán y compañera deberían estar "reacomodando" y se puso a pensar en cierta prueba de sensibilidad para la noche con Sai. Cuando lo vio correr apresuradamente río arriba, era como si estuviera persiguiendo a alguien y entonces, justo cuando Naruto se disponía a bajar del árbol para verificar que todo en la aldea estuviera bien, unas risas infantiles impidieron que saliera de su "escondite".

"_Sai está jugando con los niños, pero mira que bonito se ve. Como corre por la orilla del río mientras los niños tratan de alcanzarlo y como sus manos se mueven ágiles por al aire mientras juega con su cabello, y su torso casi desnudo con ese pequeño chaleco, y esas piernas tan gráciles que… o por Dios ¿Qué estoy pensando? No, no puedo"_ Naruto se reprendía en silencio, al mismo tiempo que cedía a la bella sonrisa del chico de orbes negras.

El zorrito decidió alejarse un poco de la escena que había capturado su atención hace unos instantes y seguir pensando en eso de que Sai no sintió cosquillas la noche anterior. "_Esta noche será diferente, tengo la prueba de sensibilidad de Kakashi sensei_" Pensó mientras se sonreía con la mirada fija en un lirio de color rojo hermoso que estaba cerca de sus pies. Colocó una rodilla en el suelo, tomó entre sus dedos la flor, con sumo cuidado de no dañarla al desprenderla de la tierra y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida de la aldea. Sea lo que sea es un ninja y su misión es patrullar los alrededores.

Cuando anocheció, se encontró con Sai en el comedor. Este se disponía abandonar el lugar, pues ya había terminado de cenar y no quería molestar a su compañero de cuarto, pero Naruto tenía otros planes.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? – Le susurró en el oído a su pálido amigo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía sentarse de nuevo – Acompáñame a cenar, Sai.

Algo muy raro recorrió el cuerpo del joven ANBU y su fuerza de voluntad se fue volando por la ventana.

- Cla… claro… Naru… Claro Naruto – Dijo sorprendido de escucharse el mismo. Nunca había tartamudeado antes, jamás. Y ¿Lo hacía ahora por un leve susurro?

Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el plan estaba funcionando, esa era la respuesta que él estaba esperando. "_Gracias Kakashi sensei, ahora el paso número dos_"

- Cuéntame ¿Te divertiste hoy sin mí? – Y finalizando la pregunta rozó con sus dedos el rostro de Sai con el pretexto mudo de retirar unos rebeldes mechones de cabello.

- No sé a lo que te refieres con "Divertirte", pero hoy estuve un rato jugando con los niños de la aldea. – El plan de Naruto sufrió un poco con esa respuesta, pero después de todo Sai era Sai.

- ¿Pensaste en mí? ¿Pensaste en las "cosquillas" de anoche? – Dijo esto con un poco de énfasis en las últimas palabras.

- Sí, quiero más. Quiero que me "roces" más Naruto. ¿Lo harías?

De nuevo en el juego, ahora la pelota estaba en su lado de la cancha, él tenía el control.

- Todo depende, Sai. Todo depende. – Y diciendo esto se dispuso a cenar, cosa que se hizo en el más completo de los silencios por parte de los ninjas, pero sin un dejo de incomodidad.

Ya en el cuarto, Sai se alistaba para dormir acomodando los dos futones, uno cerca del otro como Naruto se lo había pedido, antes de dirigirse a agradecer a la cocina por la cena y la hospitalidad brindada nuevamente.

El rubio ninja sacó de su bolsa de armas y con sumo cuidado, el lirio que había recogido en la tarde y con mucho cariño entró decidido al cuarto.

- Toma, es para ti – Dijo y extendió su mano con la flor hacía el rosto de Sai.

- Gracias Naruto, lo colocaré con los otros – El ninja rubio vio con decepción el cuarto en el que se encontraban, estaba lleno de lirios que, según Sai, le habían sido obsequiados por los niños del aldea.

- Devuélvemelo – dijo estirando su mano hacía su _nakamada._

- No, leí en un libro de relaciones que uno no debe, por nada del mundo, devolver el regalo de alguien especial, y mucho menos pedirlo de vuelta. Si no quieres que lo coloque con los otros, entonces lo colocaré en este florero, me sobró y me parece algo triste dejarlo solo.

Naruto no entendió por qué había actuado de esa forma, quiso disculparse, pero se sintió mejor cuando Sai le daba un lugar especial a ese lirio que él había cortado pensando en ese pálido ANBU.

- ¿Así que soy alguien especial para ti? – Dijo Naruto recobrando la compostura y sobre todo, recobrando el hilo del juego… digo la prueba de sensibilidad.

- Eres mi compañero de equipo – Otra respuesta fuera de lugar, pero Kakashi sensei le había explicado muy bien que hacer en estos casos.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más? ¿Tu compañero de equipo? – Todas estas preguntas las iba haciendo el rubio ninja a medida que se arrodillaba el futón más cercano.

- Eres mi amigo y el de Sakura y al parecer te llevas bien con Kakashi sen… - Las palabras de Sai se vieron interrumpidas cuando los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos.

"_Listo el paso número tres_" pensó Naruto mientras sonreía.

- Cierra los ojos Sai, y recuéstate en el futón.

Sai, sin saber porque razón, obedeció. Cerró los ojos y se recostó con una suavidad que le pareció súper sensual a Naruto.

- ¿Quieres más cosquillas verdad? ¿Quieres que sean más intensas? o ¿quieres que sean como las de anoche? – Preguntó Naruto de nuevo besando a su compañero en los labios.

- Má… más.. inten.. más intensas Naruto. – De nuevo la respuesta esperada.

- Está bien. – dijo y comenzó a bajar lentamente la cremallera del chaleco de Sai. "_Si recuerdo bien lo que me dijo Kakashi sensei, ahora debo lamer un poco su cuello_"

Y así lo hizo. Estaba haciendo justo lo que Kakashi le había dicho que hiciera, pero lo que el _ copy-nin _ no le había dicho era que la reacción de Sai lo iba a descontrolar de sobremanera. Un leve gemido se escapó de los labios del pelinegro; y este no entendía por qué el simple roce de los labios de Naruto le producía unas cosquillas tan profundas y por qué, de nuevo, las cosquillas no las sentía en el cuello, sino en la parte baja de su abdomen. Era como si una mariposa, pequeña, pero vivaz, se hubiera colado en esa zona y aleteara con una fuerza descomunal.

Sai recordaba todo lo que había leído en los libros de la biblioteca, pero en ninguno se describía lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo y al no saber como reaccionar simplemente se dejó hacer. Naruto, que seguía besando y mordiendo el cuello de Sai, no gustó de esa inacción de su compañero de juegos y entonces suavemente en el oído le dijo:

- Oye, yo también quiero sentir "Cosquillas" – Y volvió a morder con más fuerza sobre los hombros de Sai.

- N… No sé.., No sé muy bien que hacer Naruto. Nunca me había sentido así, no sé que esperas que haga- Dijo y por primera vez en su vida sus mejillas se tornaron casi tan rojas como el lirio que le había sido obsequiado.

- Tócame, donde quieras. Solo tócame, me vuelvo loco con tu olor, con tu sabor, con los leves gemidos que sueltas de vez en cuando. Solo tócame, para que veas que mis sensaciones, que mi cuerpo responde a tu tacto, como tu cuerpo responde al mío.

Sai obedeció y tocó a Naruto en la misma forma en la que él lo hacía. Besó su cuello, lamió el lóbulo derecho de Naruto y el corazón de este casi se le sale del pecho. Sai lo siguió besando hasta que bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta dejando al descubierto su camiseta de rejilla. Naruto lo detuvo.

- No sé que sigue – Dijo Naruto entre jadeos – Pero sé que quiero que sea contigo, con nadie más.

- Yo me siento igual, quiero continuar.

- No. Hoy no. Mañana, en la noche. Después de nuestra primera cita juntos. ¿Qué dices? –Y plantó un tierno beso en la boca de Sai

- ¿Cita? ¿Eso no se da solo entre un hombre y una mujer?

- No, si tú quieres puedes tener una cita con un hombre también – Más besos. Mayor intensidad. Un leve roce de lenguas. – A menos claro que tú no quieras- Y los besos se detuvieron. Sai pudo ver la cara de angustia que tenía su zorrito.

- Claro que quiero. Mi primera cita con alguien especial para mí. – Y ésta vez fue él quien inició el contacto de sus labios.

- Para mi también será la primera – Otro beso – No pudimos escoger un lugar más hermoso que este. Descansa Sai, mañana será un día hermoso – otro beso – Lo prometo.

Y Naruto se recostó al lado de Sai para terminar rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

- Descansa Naruto. – y se acomodó rogándole a su hermano que, desde el cielo, le explicara que era eso que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente fue Sai el que se llevó una sorpresa esta vez. El futón donde la noche anterior se había recostado Naruto estaba vacío y frío a su contacto. Llevaba rato estando solo en el cuarto, cuando decidió levantarse. Al tratar de recoger y guardar los futones, descubrió doblada entre ellas una nota para él: "Sai: hoy es el día de nuestra cita, pero no quiero que sea una cita cualquiera, quiero que sea la mejor de nuestras vidas" _Ya es la cita más hermosa e increíble que he tenido Naruto, es contigo._ Y continuó leyendo"Ve a la plaza central de la aldea allí sabrás que debes hacer, te quiero. Naruto"

El joven ANBU terminó de recoger los futones y de organizar un poco la ropa que Naruto había dejado regada por el suelo y se dispuso a obedecer las indicaciones de la nota dejada por el hiperactivo rubio.

Al salir de la casa del Señor Feudal se sorprendió al no ver a casi nadie por las calles, sin embargo y por ser un día entre semana, no le prestó mucha atención a este hecho y siguió caminando. En su corazón deseaba fuertemente encontrarse con Naruto, verlo de nuevo, besarlo en la forma en la que lo habían hecho la noche anterior y sentir de nuevo todo eso que jamás había sentido. Pero al llegar a la plaza su corazón se desilusionó al ver solo a un grupo de niños jugando junto a la fuente.

Se sentó cerca de ellos a esperar, pero nada sucedió, hasta que uno de los pequeños juguetones se le acercó y con una gran sonrisa le preguntó:

- ¿Tu nombre es Sai?

- Así es jovencito, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque Naruto dejó esto para ti esta mañana con nosotros, toma y sonriendo le entregó a Sai una nueva nota y un hermoso tulipán rojo. El segundo que le daba el rubio, aunque esta vez de manera indirecta.

- ¿Un tulipán? Pero estos no crecen por esta zona ¿Verdad?

- No – contestó el niño que hace unos segundo había hablado con él – Crecen en la tierra de al lado, en la Aldea de Los Tulipanes, pero los rojos son muy difíciles de conseguir.

"Ya encontraste el segundo tulipán, ahora dirígete a la bodega de vinos, allí te espera el siguiente regalo"

Sai agradeció a los chicos que seguían jugando en la fuente, les preguntó donde se encontraba la bodega de vinos y empezó la marcha.

Al llegar un robusto viejo lo recibió preguntándole lo mismo que los chicos de esa mañana:

- ¿Tu eres Sai?

- Así es. Yo soy Sai.

- Veo que encontraste el segundo tulipán, así que debo entregarte el siguiente, toma. – Le dijo y junto con la flor le dio una de sus más costosas botellas de vino, además de una tercera nota.

"Ya encontraste el tercer tulipán, ahora dirígete al restaurante del pueblo, allí encontrarás lo siguiente de la lista"

Sai de nuevo agradeció por las atenciones recibidas y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes preguntar donde quedaba el restaurante del que hablaba la nota. Recibió las indicaciones y se puso en camino.

Al llegar se encontró con una dulce abuelita que llamó inmediatamente a su nieta más joven. Estas lo recibieron con la misma pregunta:

- ¿Tu eres Sai?

- Si soy yo.

- Bien pues te hemos de entregar el cuarto y último tulipán. Toma – Y la chica le entregó la flor y unos recipientes con comida en ellos además de la tan esperada cuarta nota.

"Ahora que tienes los cuatro tulipanes dirígete a la salida del pueblo, hacía la frontera con la Tierra de los Atardeceres. Allí te espero, Naruto"

Sai lo hizo, pero esta vez las indicaciones le fueron negadas.

- Naruto nos dijo que sabrías como encontrar el camino hacía él, que esta es tu prueba de sensibilidad – Dijo muy sonriente la chica.

- Sai ¿Verdad? – preguntó la ancianita.

- Hai – contestó el pálido ninja rectificando su identidad.

- ¿Sabes lo que significan los tulipanes rojos?

- No, no lo sé, nunca lo he leído en ningún libro. – Contestó un poco pensativo

- Significan amor eterno, un amor duradero, y especial. – dijo sonriente la abuelita y se retiró de la entrada del restaurante.

Sai agradeció y un podo confundido continuó la marcha. _ ¿Que sabré encontrar el camino a Naruto? ¿Cómo podré encon…? _ Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro tulipán, esta vez sin ninguna nota, que le entregaba una joven muy hermosa.

Sai continuó caminando y de nuevo otro tulipán, esta vez de la mano de un padre de familia acompañado por su esposa y su pequeño hijo. Sai supo que iba por el camino adecuado cuando recibió el sexto tulipán y así hasta completar un ramo de cuarenta tulipanes a lo largo del camino. Todos entregados por la gente de la aldea. _ Por eso no vi a nadie esta mañana, Naruto hizo que me esperaran en al salida de la Aldea y que fueran entregándome los tulipanes uno a uno. _

- Hola, Sai. Sabía que encontrarías el camino hacia mí – dijo Naruto sonriente incorporándose de la pequeña manta en la que se encontraba recostado esperando por su _nakamada._

- Tengo que reconocer que en un principio dudé del camino que había tomado – dijo, y levantó las flores que tenía en su mano izquierda – Pero con todos estos tulipanes, me sentí más seguro. Oye ¿Por qué me hiciste pasear por todo el pueblo recogiendo vinos y comidas? – preguntó levantando ahora el contenido de su mano derecha.

- Para poder almorzar juntos, y poder preparar todo mientras tu llegabas.

Por primera vez Sai se daba cuenta de lo que tenía Naruto preparado. Una linda y sencilla mesa se encontraba enfrente del rubio y la adornaba un precioso mantel blanco, además de la cabañita que tenía Naruto a su espalda y que, según él, era solo para ellos.

- Es hermoso lo que preparaste, gracias Naruto

- No es nada, lo que viene después es lo que tengo preparado de verdad- contestó sonriente – Gracias por venir.

Naruto extendió su mano para recibir las flores y poder colocarlas en un jarrón que tenía listo para la ocasión. A continuación le recibió a Sai el vino y la comida que se dispuso a seguir. El ANBU dejándose atender, se sentó a la mesa y esperó por Naruto.

- Eso..es.. Queso de soja tofu! Naruto no tenías porque molestarte al traer mi comida favorita.

- No es molestia, en el lugar al que te pedí ir lo preparan y también preparan un delicioso Ramen, no como el de Ichiraku, pero algo es algo. – Dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa que Sai había visto jamás. Ya entendía, ya entendía porqué con Naruto se sentía tan bien, porqué a su lado nada más le preocupada que el verlo, y por que no, el hacerlo feliz.

Hablaron y almorzaron, tomaron un poco de vino y Naruto se levantó, tomó a Sai de la mano y lo ubicó en la manta que tenía ya lista, se sentaron de tal forma que Sai quedó entre las piernas de Naruto, mirando juntos hacia el horizonte.

- Prepárate, aquí viene la otra parte de mi sorpresa – Dijo y fundió al pálido ninja en un hermoso y cálido abrazo.

- No entiendo, el almuerzo, el lugar, ¿No era todo? ¿Hay más?

- Claro. Kakashi sensei me habló de este lugar cuando se enteró de la aldea a la cual nos dirigíamos. Pensó que lo usaría con Sakura, y… - Las palabras de Naruto se silenciaron. Sai se había puesto de pie, y el rubio no entendía el por qué de su actitud fría y aislada.

- Sakura está de misión, y tú no querías desaprovechar el lugar y la comida, entiendo. Ahora deberíamos volver. Simplemente volvamos, o mejor déjame, yo vuelvo solo en unas horas ¿Te parece?

- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? – Naruto se había puesto de pie y abrazaba a Sai quien le daba la espalda - Él creyó que lo iba a utilizar con Sakura, porque somos amigos y hemos estado juntos desde que éramos unos niños, pero yo lo corregí inmediatamente, en lo único que pensaba era en estar en este lugar contigo, con nadie más.

Y lo que siguió fue hermoso para los ojos de Sai. Naruto lo había girado con sumo cuidado y justo cuando comenzaba a descender el sol, lo besó en los labios con un amor y una ternura infinitos.

- Te amo, lo he hecho desde nuestro lindo encuentro en el techo, te he amado desde el día en que me miraste con esos ojos vacíos. Porque es ahora mi meta llenarlos, con todo mi amor, mis besos y mis caricias. – y siguió besándolo, tomándolo por la cintura descubierta que tanto le encantaba, y guiándolo a la cabañita que habían dispuesto para ellos a pedido de Naruto.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, mientras entraban, pero cuando Naruto dejó de besar a Sai para poder cerrar la puerta, el ANBU se llevó una sorpresa más.

El interior de la cabaña había sido decorado con hermosos pétalos de rosas rojas por todos lados, también había jarrones de dichas flores por doquier y velas, velas aromáticas que iluminaban el lugar de una forma tenue y exquisita. La cama tenía nada sobre ella, excepto un cobertor tejido muy blanco. Era el lugar perfecto para terminar una cita como la que habían compartido.

- Naruto, esto es hermoso. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? – Dijo feliz mientras olfateaba una de las rosas de uno de los ramos.

- Ayer, ¿recuerdas que te pedí estar solo?, bueno era para tener el tiempo necesario para ir a las aldeas vecinas por las flores que me faltaban. Y pues mientras recorría los caminos de regreso, me encontré en la frontera con la Tierra de los Atardeceres. Por lo que acabamos de ver, entiendo muy bien su nombre. Quería compartirlo contigo.

Se besaron. Estuvieron un rato de pie, mirando por la ventana, pero Naruto se sintió un poco cansado y avanzó hacía la cama, cuando se sentó llamó a Sai.

- Hey, Ven y continuamos lo que hacíamos ayer. – dijo un muy pícaro Naruto.

No sé si pueda, después de algo que escuché hoy. – Dijo Sai y sentándose en la cama junto a Naruto, procedió a explicarle – Me dijeron que esta no era más que una prueba de sensibilidad.

- Así es, así era, no lo sé muy bien yo tampoco. Kakashi sensei me explicó muchas cosas, pero no me explicó lo que estoy sintiendo por ti justo en este momento. – Sonrojo en sus mejillas – Quiero probarte todo, quiero lamerte todo- besos – Quiero llegar contigo donde nunca llegué con nadie – sonrojo, los besos cesaron – Es por eso que quiero pedirte que seas mi "compañero".

- Pero si lo soy desde hace rato, somos "compañeros", por que trabajamos muy bien en nuestras misiones y nuestros Jutsus se complementan - El corazón del rubio dio un salto en su pecho ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él entender?

- No. Quiero que seas más que eso. Que tus besos y tus caricias sean solo míos y de nadie más. Que hagamos cosas juntos como tener más citas e ir a los cines de Konoha, que podamos caminar de la mano por las calles amándonos, libres que no nos importe nada de lo que digan y nada de lo que piensen los demás. Que – besos – seas mío – más besos. Un ligero roce de lenguas – y yo – dijo desabrochando el chaleco de su _nakamada _– ser solo tuyo.

Las caricias sobre el pecho del pálido ninja no se hicieron esperar. Las manos de Naruto se dejaron guiar por las finas líneas del cuerpo de su amante. Sus besos llenaron todo su cuello, sus labios, sus pezones, que se estaban endureciendo con el contacto de esa juguetona lengua.

- Yo también quiero que seas mío y de nadie más. – Dijo Sai con una gran y honesta sonrisa - ¿Esto significa que somos novios, verdad?

- Ajá – Dijo El rubio mordiendo con cuidado uno de los ya erectos pezones de su novio 

Sai puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y lo hizo detener. El rubio no entendió, pero cuando vio lo que hacía Sai, comprendió de inmediato. El pálido ninja se había puesto de pie justo enfrente él, para poder quedar entre sus piernas, desprendiendo con sus manos el chaleco que le había sido abierto con anterioridad.

Se arrodilló, y con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba desde siempre dijo:

- Tú no eres el único que ha recibido concejos. Aunque no lo creas Yamato taichō, me pasó uno de los libros de Kakashi senpai, por si alguna vez me encontraba solo contigo. Ahora creo que sé lo que debo hacer.

Y diciendo esto bajo el cierre de los pantalones de Naruto, dejando a la vista el erecto miembro de su compañero. Lo lamió todo de un solo golpe y el rubio tuvo que recostarse en la cama para no desmayarse. _Creo que se me fue la mano, tal vez si lo hago más suave, él disfrute un poco más. _ Y con esto en mente dio pequeñas lamidas por la extensión del pene de Naruto. Su recompensa llegó cuando de la boca del rubio ninja se salieron sin permiso unos muy tentadores gemidos.

- Pa… para… Sai-Jadeos - por… favor – más jadeos – Para, quiero hacértelo yo también.

Naruto se incorporó sobre la cama quedando sentado de nuevo y tomando a Sai de los hombros para hacerlo levantar. La erección que el joven ANBU tenía era algo que su pantalón ajustado no podía disimular. El Joven rubio llevó sus manos al cierre de Sai y lo bajo lentamente haciéndolo sufrir un poco.

- Na… Naruto, hazlo.

El aludido sonrió con un poco de malicia. Jamás se habría imaginado que Sai pudiera ser tan diligente en cuanto a satisfacción oral se refería, y menos que fuese él quién rogara por una felación. Sin darle más largas al asunto comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la gigantesca erección que estaba justo enfrente de su nariz, y con un dejo de picardía miró directamente a la cara de su dueño quien no podía ni respirar por el placer recibido.

Así continuó Naruto lamiendo, succionando, tocando el miembro erecto del ANBU quien sin dudarlo dos veces anunció con todas su fuerzas, pero en un hermoso susurro que se venía. Naruto lo dejó hacer mientras se incorporaba para poder apoyarlo. Las piernas de Sai habían perdido su capacidad de mantenerlo en pie.

Naruto lo recostó con suavidad en la cama en donde terminó de desvestirlo y de desvestirse. Sus movimientos fueron suaves, sincronizados, y parecía que antes de realizar cualquiera de ello pedía permiso a su novio con una mirada. Todas las caricias que salían de las manos de Naruto fueron bien recibidas, igual que sus besos. Y con sus jadeos interminables le aseguraba a Sai que sus caricias también estaban dando en el blanco.

Llegado el momento de "no marcha atrás" Naruto detuvo cualquier movimiento, incluso su jadeos bajaron un poco de tono, pero eran todavía audibles.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Preguntó Sai un poco tímido y muy, muy sonrojado. Jamás le había dicho así a nadie. JAMÁS.

- ¿Amor?

- Si, leí en un libro que esos sobrenombres se deben usar cuando se es una pareja ¿No te gusta? ¿No lo vuelvo a usar?

- Úsalo las veces que quieras, amor. No me incomoda. Me detuve por… Pues porque yo sé que sigue. He escuchado que duele un poco, que es un poco molesto la primera vez.

- Ya veo. Y tu no quieres sentir ese dolor ¿Verdad? Deja que yo lo sienta por ti, amor. Si eres tu entonces nada malo puede pasar ¿Verdad?

Naruto se botó sobre los brazos de Sai. Nunca le tuvo miedo al dolor, es solo que no quería herirlo a él. Pero que fuera su amado quien se ofreciera a ser penetrado solo para que él no sufriera era algo hermoso.

- Está bien continuemos – Dijo Naruto y le extendió tres dedos a Sai para que los llenara de saliva. EL ANBU entendió inmediatamente que no sería su miembro sino sus dedos los que lo penetrarían por primera vez y se esforzó por lamerlos lo más que pudo. Cuando Naruto, sintió que sus dedos estaban bien lubricados, los llevó directo a la entrada de Sai, llevando a dentro primero uno de ellos.

- Si te duele, dímelo. Paramos, por mí no hay ningún problema al… su frase se vio interrumpida cuando su mano sintió la mano de Sai, como suplicándole que le metiera más dedos. Así lo hizo, metió los otros dos de una sola vez, y esta vez si lastimó un poco a Sai.

- Lo siento de verdad. Yo no querí…- De nuevo interrumpido. Esta vez por un leve movimiento de caderas.

- Más Naruto. Dame más – Se incorporó un poco con la ayuda de sus codos y lo besó como nunca antes – Te quiero adentro ya.

Naruto ni corto ni perezoso, devolvió el beso, sacó sus dedos, levantó un poco las caderas de su amado y lo penetró muy despacio, muy suave. El movimiento de caderas se sintió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue acompañado por las caderas de Naruto.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, parte de la madrugada, cuando finalmente sus cuerpos no aguantaron más. Se besaron, se taparon y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Sai y Naruto abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días, amor. – Dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Te amo. Anoche no te lo dije ni una vez

- Eso no es cierto. Lo gritaste cuando cada vez que te corrías– contestó Naruto besándolo. – yo también te amo. Mucho, mi amor.

Se ducharon, se vistieron, abandonaron la cabañita, no sin antes dejarla en orden y emprendieron su camino hacía la Aldea de los Tulipanes. Las siguientes cuatro noches, se repitió todo de nuevo, cada día con una cita diferente, con una salida diferente. A veces las sorpresas se las llevaba Naruto y a veces las sorpresas se las llevaba Sai…. Nuevamente.

Al finalizar el séptimo día, Sakura y Yamato taichō, regresaron a la Aldea, informaron al Señor Feudal que la misión fue un éxito y los cuatro integrantes del equipo 7 regresaron a Konoha. Durante el camino Naruto se desvivía por hacer feliz a Sai. Le llevaba la idea, le ayudaba a pasar obstáculos, lo tomaba de la mano… En fin.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, nada cambió. Un día Sai y Yamato taichō, debían salir juntos de misión y Naruto debía quedarse en la aldea. El rubio fue hasta la entrada de la villa y se despidió de su novio con un fuerte y hermoso beso. Antes de regresar a su casa para alistarse para su propia misión, decidió pasar por Ichiraku – Ramen y cenar. Allí se encontró con Kakashi sensei.

- Hola Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien Sensei, desde hace unos meses para acá, nada puede estar mejor.

- Sai te ha hecho muy feliz ¿No?

- Si y todo fue gracias a su prueba de sensibilidad.

- Esta prueba no era para Sai, era para ti Naruto. Si la entendías mal, solo te acostabas Sai y te olvidabas de él, si la entendías bien te enamorabas, te perdías en él y él en ti. Yo muchas veces la entendí mal y sufrí he hice sufrir a mucha gente, pero cuando la entendí bien... Así fue que logré casarme con mi Irukita. Nos vemos Naruto.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. Me gusta pensar que pueden llegar a quedar juntos sin Naruto fuera un Shonen-ai y no un Shonen nekketsu, pero bueno...<p>

De nuevo, dedicado a Kimiyu por comentar en mis Fic. Y dedicado a ti lector, así que por favor deja tu review por favor, el escritor siente que han apreciado y valorado su trabajo cuando lo haces ^^


End file.
